The present invention relates to a light source, and particularly to a highly efficient tubular light emitting cylinder having a uniform light emitting surface and smooth light.
Conventionally, a tubular light emitting device is a special lamp device. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a prior art product is shown. In the prior art, a point light source (bulb) (105) is installed at one or two ends of a tubular light emitting cylinder 101 that has reflecting layers 103 and 104, light mixing layer 106 and diffusing layer 102 in the cylinder. The point light source will generate a soft and smooth plane light source. Since the light source 105 is arranged at one or both ends of a tubular light emitting cylinder 101, as described above, the conventional tubular light emitting cylinder is conveniently repairable.
As shown in the figures, 1Lx is incident light, 1Rx is reflective light and 1Tx is transmitting light. Since the conventional light source is too hot, the materials in the light emitting cylinder change their quality over time (about through one year). Therefore, in some recent products, LEDs are used as a light source, but the light emitting efficiency is low. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, light source 105 emits light that is reflected many times and then transmitted out of the light emitting cylinder. In this process, a large amount of light is lost. Furthermore, since the transmitting direction of the light source has an angle of about 180 degrees with the light emitting surface. It is apparent that the light emitting efficiency is low.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient tubular light emitting cylinder, wherein a light emitting device has an elongated strip body and is installed in the light emitting cylinder so that the light emitting efficiency is about 5 to 10 times of the conventional one. This is because the path of an elongated strip light emitting device is shorter than the prior art and further the number of times of reflection are reduced greatly. Therefore, light efficiency is improved greatly. Therefore, by the diffusing property of a light emitting cylinder, a uniform light emitting surface and smooth light are acquired.
The present invention provides a highly efficient tubular light emitting cylinder. The highly efficient tubular light emitting cylinder is more specifically an LED tubular light emitting cylinder that can be installed and maintained easily and has a high light emitting efficiency. The structure of the tubular light emitting cylinder has a plurality of light emitting segments connected in series. The connected light emitting segments are installed in a tubular light emitting cylinder for improving the light emitting efficiency. The light emitting segments can be taken out from the light emitting cylinder easily so that the light emitting device can be installed and maintained easily and conveniently.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.